Repetere
by KattsEyeDemon
Summary: All the books were just a dream. . . .or WERE they? Harry is just an ordinary boy. . . right? (Rated M J.I.C)
1. A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes

_As he stood with Ginny, watching his sons off on the train, Harry was content. All was right in the world, his scar hadn't hurt in nineteen years and his loved ones were by his side._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up boy!" Aunt Petunia screeched, banging on the cupboard door and shocking Harry awake. Harry sat up. "I'm up!" he called, rubbing his eyes and carefully filing that dream. It was so bright, so vivid. And yet.. . . some things seemed the stuff of nightmares!

_'It's just a dream Harry!'_ He scolded himself, standing up and hurrying to start breakfast after shaking the dust from his shirt from Dudley decided to hop up and down on the stairs. He rolled his eyes once he was turned away from his protesting and angry cousin, not even connecting the wake up, nor the present whining to his dream. After all, this was all completely ordinary at Number Four Privet Drive.

It wasn't until the trip to the zoo, when he and Dudley was peeking in at this huge snake, when it connected, Harry swallowing hard and hoping it was just deja vu. That is, until the snake seemed to answer him, and his cousin shoved him to the ground. Then his eyes were wide as dinner plates, watching as Dudley fell behind the glass, the snake hissing out a _'Thanksssss'_ as he left.

Once he was home and back in his cupboard, he let himself freak out just a bit, just enough to wonder if maybe he should believe some dream. He decided to write it down, just in case.

It didn't really sink in until the next day as he was gathering the post. There is was: the letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He swallowed hard, trying to hide it to open later but Dudley soon cottoned on, ripping it from his hands and squealing like the pig Harry knew he was.

A thousand letters, just as many owls, and one harried uncle later and Harry was convinced he had better write it down, nicking a small journal and a pen, sitting in front of the fireplace on the eve of his birthday, waiting for Hagrid to burst down the door.

His frantic scribbling halted at the first thud, hurriedly shoving the journal and the pen into his huge shorts pocket right as the door burst in, bringing in what he knew was an excellent adventure.

Though he'll be _damned_ if he lets it go EXACTLY like the dream. . . . ..


	2. Book One

The first thing Harry did when he entered Madam Malkins with Hargrid was talk to Draco. Though he told him point blank that the houses don't matter as much as the person themselves, he quickly found Draco was good friend material. Hopefully he could help change Draco's life for the better, most of the nightmarish scenes of his dream had to do with this boy.

He enjoyed talking to Draco, Hagrid even taking them both to get some ice cream after the robe fitting, Draco being surprised by Hagrid. It wasn't until Lucius arrived to bring Draco home that Harry realized that he actually had a friend now.

He pulled out the small journal, crossing out with a thin line everything from the dream that happened up to then, smiling. Harry was still able to re-read the words, but this way he can tell what had already happened. He grinned at the journal, holding it close as he ran after Hagrid, his smile so wide he thought his face would split.

~~~

It wasn't until he was on the train that he remembered the Weasleys. He hurried, making sure to spot the Weasleys and ask them the way in, hurrying forward before boarding, making sure to grab the same compartment.

"Can I sit here? Sorry, everywhere else is full!" Ron murmured, his face flushed as he slipped into the compartment, Harry gave him a grin, waving him forward and to his seat.

"Sure! Hi! I'm Harry." he greeted, holding out his hand. Ron looked at him for a moment before the reaction happened, his eyes getting wider and his face flushing brighter.

"Are you really!?"

Harry laughed softly, nodding and pulling up his bangs when asked before startling at the trolley lady. He had forgotten about her. He smiled brightly, buying a bunch to split with Ron when Draco came barging into the compartment.

"Harry!" Draco admonished, coming over and smacking his arm. "You never said you were Harry POTTER!" he screeched.

Harry just smiled, gesturing for him to sit down before looking toward the now shocked and quiet Ron. Before that stupid Weasley/Malfoy fight could start he smiled brightly, looking toward Draco. "Sorry Dray! And look! I made another friend!" He gestured to Ron, Draco's eyes growing wider before swallowing his pride. He didn't want to lose Harry so soon.

"Hello." He murmured, his eyes tracking from Ron's hair down to his feet. When introduced he smiled. "I can tell. The red hair. You don't see many redheads in the wizarding world."

Ron nodded. "I only know of my family and maybe one other." He conceeded. he sucked on a licorice wand, eyeing Draco for a while before shrugging, falling into joking around with both Draco and Harry when a head full of bushy brown hair popped into the compartment.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his." She asked. Once she received all three no's she sighed. "Well, thank you anyway! I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"

~~~~

It wasn't until much later that he realized what exactly he was doing, changing the dream a bit. It made sense to him, but at the same time. . . .something horrible could happen!

For one, he wasn't scared of the sorting placing him in Slytherin again, landing him in that house and waving reassuringly at Hermione and Ron before sitting next to Draco and a boy who he knew to be Blaise Zabini.

For another, That little sorting had Ron so angry and upset that it took three weeks before he would talk to Harry. And when he finally did it took Harry pouting at him and promising him that he hadn't changed from the train, and neither had Draco before he would be back to being Harry's friend.

Those things DID go good as well. He was able to warn Professor Snape about the Troll on Halloween. Not that it did much good as he still ended up battling the bloody thing, only this time because of Draco not having been in the hall.

After Christmas, it was Draco that Harry had woken up, scrambling to show him the mirror. Truthfully he wanted to see what Draco saw, because he had seen his family like the dream, but with Draco standing beside him, their hands entwined. Draco hadn't told him what he had seen, only that Harry had been there and he was flushing a dark red.

~~~

When it came time for it, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco went after Quirrell, managing to make it though like in the journal, but with an added bonus of Draco sliding through with Harry, having shared the potion. All went as it was foretold, though Voldemort spent a good few minutes growling and murmuring angrily about Draco having defected.

Once Harry's hands were on him, his mouth ran away, the last thing he shouted being where exactly Voldemort could shove his so called supremacy.

~~~

On the train ride home, Draco was sitting closer to Harry, having promised to watch him closely. Harry smiled. Yes, he had to stay with his cousin and Aunt and Uncle again. But because of the journal tucked safely in his trunk, he knew it wasn't going to be for long.


End file.
